The Original
by Cora Felix
Summary: Elena confiava no caráter de Elijah. E para ela, era o suficiente. Infelizmente, a garota estava mais enganada do que nunca.
1. Parte I

**Nome:** The Original

**Ship:** Elena e Elijah

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora L. J. Smith e a emissora CW. Se pertencessem a mim, Elijah não precisaria usar seu poder de hipnose.

* * *

><p><strong>Observações importantes:<strong> A descrição de Elijah é de acordo com o ator Daniel Gillies. Minha Elena pode não seguir totalmente a Elena do seriado. Não sabemos o que vai acontecer no final da terceira temporada. No mais, é isso!

* * *

><p><strong>The Original<strong>

**Parte I**

"Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever."

**~x~**

Os olhos escuros de Elena percorriam cada letra da carta, como se essa fosse mudar a qualquer momento. Já havia a decorado, cada palavra, cada frase. A letra era inclinada e bem desenhada, mas se observasse com atenção, poderia notar alguns pontos rústicos por trás da caligrafia nobre.

Exatamente igual ao dono.

O bilhete que estava na mão era sua última ligação com o vampiro Original. Um pedaço de papel. Apenas isso, o que Elijah deixara. Um pedido de desculpas. Mas Elena sentia que algo estava faltando, só não conseguia entender o motivo de tal sensação.

Um barulho de madeira soou pelo quarto e ela se virou para a porta, vendo a cabeça de Alaric por entre a abertura que ele havia feito.

- Elena? Posso entrar?

Ela assentiu, tentando deixar a folha de papel menos visível quando ele entrou no cômodo. Mas Alaric era muito mais rápido do que ela.

- Ainda lendo a carta de Elijah?

O rubor no rosto dela foi visível até mesmo com a luz baixa do abajur. Ela apenas meneou a cabeça, jogando a carta de qualquer forma em cima de um móvel que ficava perto da janela. Não queria ter aquele tipo de conversa com Ric. De novo.

- Há algo errado.

Ela disse, sua voz saindo um pouco tremida.

- O que há de errado? Eles se foram, Elena.

- Exatamente.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que os Originais haviam abandonado Mystic Falls com a mesma rapidez em que tomaram a cidade. A casa de Klaus estava vazia, os móveis haviam sido retirados. Kol tinha saído com o irmão híbrido. Elena não tinha tido notícias nem mesmo de Rebekah.

- Você sabe que a cidade está melhor sem aquele bando de vampiros estranhos.

Alaric disse por fim, lhe desejando boa noite e deixando-a sozinha. A porta fechou atrás de Elena, e ela respirou fundo, sentindo-se só. Bonnie não conversava com ela há pelo menos uma semana. Elena entendia isso, sua melhor amiga estava lidando com a mãe e a sede de sangue que ela provavelmente estava tendo. Caroline estava a ajudando nisso. Ter uma amiga vampira poderia ser útil naqueles momentos. E em outros muitos.

Ela olhou pela janela, sentando-se no banco almofadado que circundava o vão. Por mais que se sentisse estranha, não queria nem ao menos ouvir os nomes dos irmãos Salvatore. Stefan ainda persistia com a sua indiferença. E Elena ainda nutrir sentimentos por ele apenas a deixaria mais machucada. E Damon... bom... Damon era Damon.

Travou o maxilar, pensando em como a falta de sorte estava cada dia mais presente nos momentos de sua vida. O papel que continha a pequena carta de Elijah chamou a sua atenção pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ela a capturou com dedos ágeis, olhando de relance a caligrafia.

Por que Elijah fazia tanta questão em ser cortês? Por que lhe deixar um pedido de desculpas escrito se de qualquer maneira ele iria abandonar a cidade sem nem ao menos olhar na sua cara? Afinal, Elena havia sido sequestrada por uma Original extremamente perigosa e impulsiva. E tinha sido quase morta, se não fosse o motivo de a vampira loira estar sob comando do irmão.

E o maldito sangue Petrova correndo pelas suas veias? De nada agora valia? Aquilo era ouro líquido para Klaus, mas parecia que nem mesmo isso era motivo para fazer os primeiros vampiros do mundo voltarem para Mystic Falls.

Não queria admitir, mas uma sensação estranha tomava conta de cada parte do seu corpo. A cidade simplesmente ficava... vazia. E de alguma forma, mais perigosa.

- Se ao menos você estivesse aqui para responder minhas perguntas...

Disse em voz sussurrada, baixando os olhos para a carta novamente. Queria ter paz, mas enquanto os Originais permanecessem calados e ocultos, Elena temia que nunca a sentiria.

* * *

><p>Elijah fitava com uma atenção exacerbada as chamas da lareira engolindo a madeira que Klaus acabara de jogar ali. Tentava de todas as formas não dar muita importância ao que o irmão híbrido havia acabado de lhe contar, mas seu subconsciente gritava para que ele desse atenção àquilo.<p>

- Você sabe que ela corre perigo, Elijah.

A voz arrastada de Klaus chegou novamente aos seus ouvidos com facilidade e Elijah apenas respirou fundo, fitando o irmão dessa vez diretamente.

- E você me chamou para...?

Perguntou, tentando soar indiferente. Mas Klaus se limitou a sorrir, aquele sorriso maldoso que ele sempre dava quando sabia que estava no comando de alguma situação.

- Elena corre perigo.

- É você que cobiça o sangue dela.

- Você tem uma dívida com ela.

Elijah dessa vez fulminou o irmão com os olhos. Usar sua a integridade sua e personalidade não era um golpe limpo, mas ele sabia que Klaus nunca jogava de maneira honesta. O híbrido sabia que ele sentia remorso por ter colocado a vida da humana em risco, e estava se aproveitando disso em benefício próprio.

Klaus jogou mais um pedaço de madeira na lareira viva.

- Rebekah saiu dessa casa ontem com desejo de vingança. Você conhece a sua irmã. Cultiva a raiva e o rancor da mesma forma que um jardineiro cultiva flores.

Elijah não respondeu, mas sabia que a situação era séria. As mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos da calça social escura. Klaus voltou a se sentar no sofá de couro negro, olhando o irmão com mais atenção. E no momento que o híbrido viu o vampiro passar a mão no rosto sempre sério, percebeu que havia vencido a batalha.

- Eu não sei se Elena vai concordar com isso.

- É pelo bem dela.

Elijah olhou com irritação para Klaus.

- Como se você se importasse com Elena. Se o sangue dela estiver a salvo, seu objetivo está concluído.

Terminou a conversa ali. Klaus limitou-se a sorrir quando o irmão passou por ele e foi em direção às escadas.

- Elijah? Tente ser mais indiferente perto dela. Você muda completamente quando está ao lado de Elena.

Elijah sabia perfeitamente do que Klaus estava falando. Quando Elena estava por perto, se sentia um pouco mais... humano. E isso era tolice.

Teria que manter uma distância segura de possíveis sensações. Não queria que a _doppelganger_ achasse que ele estava tentando manter uma amizade que nem ao menos começou a existir.

* * *

><p>Férias de verão eram algo que todo estudante desejava depois de um semestre estressante. E Elena não era diferente daquele grupo. Sentia-se cansada por causa dos trabalhos e das provas finais, e ficou grata quando saiu da escola e chegou em casa, sã e salva.<p>

Sem nenhum vampiro para lhe irritar.

Já estava de tarde, a luz laranja do sol banhava boa parte do quarto. Estava deitada na cama, buscando descansar um pouco de tudo. Do que em específico, ela não sabia. Claro que a sua vida não era mais uma vida comum, e as férias de verão nunca mais seriam as mesmas depois de tudo o que vivera.

Bonnie e Caroline não estavam presentes. Seus pais haviam morrido. Ela perdera o namorado e o seu irmão estava hipnotizado para não voltar à cidade.

O que mais poderia acontecer?

O som da campainha soou pela casa e ela respirou fundo, tentando se lembrar se estava só. Alaric havia saído há algumas horas. Passou a mão no cabelo liso e longo, jogando-o para trás. Saiu da cama e desceu as escadas, rezando para que fosse Caroline ou Bonnie lhe dizendo que tudo estava bem e que suas férias não seriam tão entediantes.

A mão encontrou a maçaneta com expectativa, e quando ela abriu a porta com rapidez, se surpreendeu em demasia com quem estava do outro lado.

- Elena.

A voz de Elijah chegou aos seus ouvidos como música e ela teve uma sensação estranha de _déjà vu_. Já havia presenciado uma cena quase idêntica, se não fosse pela diferença significante de Elijah estar sem seu sobretudo negro e Elena estar... bom, de short.

- Elijah.

Respondeu, um pouco alarmada. A última vez que ele havia batido em sua porta, ela acabou presa dentro de um túnel estranho com uma vampira homicida como companhia.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Ela não respondeu, apenas saiu da porta, dando espaço para o vampiro entrar e gesticulando com a cabeça. Elijah não sorriu, ele nunca sorria. Apenas entrou, olhando de relance tudo que estava ali. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de todos os dias que entrara naquela casa, cada vez com um objetivo diferente.

Ele se virou para ela e percebeu de forma rápida o modo como ela se vestia. Ele não sentia calor, por isso o terno não lhe aquecia em demasia, mas estava claro que ela já sentia as consequências da temperatura elevada da estação.

- Precisamos conversar.

Ela remexeu-se, inquieta. Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Elijah sumia por semanas, e quando eles voltavam a se ver, ele queria conversar. E se ela o conhecia um pouco, o que o Original queria conversar não seria trivialidades.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele olhou para as escadas, apontando para cima.

- Podemos?

Elena começou a subir as escadas. Estavam a sós, mas sabia que se Alaric chegasse, não iria ver com bons olhos Elijah e ela parados no hall de entrada, conversando.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, ela fechou a porta e percebeu que ele havia sentado no banco que ficava perto da janela, no mesmo local que ele sempre se sentava quando estava naquele cômodo.

Elijah juntou as mãos e apoiou os braços nas pernas, olhando para Elena com atenção.

- Então... do que se trata?

Ela perguntou, ele escutava o coração minimamente acelerado, como se ela estivesse em expectativa pela resposta.

- É sobre Rebekah.

* * *

><p>O som do celular reverberou pelo cômodo. Klaus apenas olhou para o aparelho, pensando seriamente se valia a pena atendê-lo. Toda vez que tocava naquele maldito, recebia notícias ruins.<p>

Pegou-o com desinteresse, e quando viu o número gravado na tela, percebeu que naquela vez não seria diferente.

- O que você quer?

A risada estranha de Rebekah soou do aparelho e Klaus travou o maxilar. Sua irmã estava louca. A morte de Esther havia dado uma sensação falsa de liberdade para a vampira. Mesmo ambos sabendo que aquilo era um erro absurdo. A árvore que poderia lhe trazer a morte ainda existia.

- A questão não é essa. A questão é o que eu vou ter, Nik.

Klaus sabia exatamente do que Rebekah estava falando, mas manteve o controle.

- E o que você vai ter, Rebekah?

- Sua querida Elena.

O híbrido riu e a vampira do outro lado da linha escutou aquilo como uma ofensa. Não gostou do que ouviu. Para seus irmãos, a vingança de Rebekah era tola.

- Ela me apunhalou, Niklaus.

- Não foi a primeira vez que enfiaram uma adaga em você, Rebekah. Não sei por que se preocupa mais com o fato de ter sido Elena a fazer isso.

Ela não respondeu. Klaus não sabia que a humana tinha surpreendido a Original em um maldito momento de fraqueza, algo que ela fazia de tudo para ocultar, e quando infelizmente veio à tona, foi morta. Ou parcialmente morta.

Ela desligou o aparelho e Klaus ouviu o som da ligação sendo cortada. Respirou fundo, conhecia sua irmã e sabia que naquele exato momento, ela estava correndo para Mystic Falls. Só não sabia a distância que ela estava da cidade. Não correu o risco.

Abriu novamente o celular e escreveu uma mensagem curta, mas que seria o suficiente.

* * *

><p>- Isso não pode ser verdade.<p>

Elijah esboçou um sorriso mínimo quando escutou as palavras vindas da boca de Elena. Era incrível, mesmo sorrindo ele parecia sério.

- Acho que você conheceu um pouco da personalidade da minha irmã, Elena.

- Mas... o que vamos fazer?

Ela perguntou, sem realmente ter noção de que atitude tomar. Damon e Stefan normalmente a protegiam de perigos levianos, mas uma Original atrás de você não era algo irrelevante. Ela começava a sentir os arrepios de medo pelo corpo.

- Preciso que você venha comigo. Mystic Falls será o primeiro lugar que Rebekah irá visitar.

- De jeito nenhum.

Ela não queria sair de sua casa, principalmente nas férias. Sabia que algo estava errado quando os Originais haviam partido. Só não sabia que as confusões voltariam de forma tão rápida. Era absurdo. Elijah suspirou.

- Eu sabia que você não iria concordar.

Um barulho de algo vibrando cortou o silêncio que se fez no cômodo e Elijah retirou um celular do bolso, abrindo-o.

"_Apresse-se."_

Era de Klaus. O Original travou o maxilar e olhou para Elena. Ela pôde ver os olhos castanhos tomando uma cor mais escura, mais atenta. Um barulho soou no primeiro andar, mas era apenas Alaric chegando em casa.

- _Temos_ que ir, Elena. Te dou vinte minutos para arrumar suas roupas e explicar para ele – apontou para baixo – o motivo de sair tão rápido.

- Não posso deixar Ric aqui. Rebekah é perigosa.

- Agora você a acha perigosa?

- Sempre a achei.

Em menos de dois segundos, Elijah estava em frente a Elena, os rostos quase colados. Ela percebeu que aquilo era uma mania dele, de fitá-la de tão perto. Ela se sentia estranha quanto a isso. Não sabia se gostava daquilo ou se odiava.

- Ele tem o anel. Você não. De qualquer maneira, Rebekah nunca foi convidada a entrar em sua casa.

- Então o problema está resolvido.

- Ela pode te hipnotizar, Elena. Quer ficar dentro de casa sem atender uma porta ou chegar perto de uma janela em suas férias de verão?

Com aquilo, Elijah vencera. Se existia algo que ela odiava, era a sensação de estar trancafiada. Assentiu para ele e voltou-se para a porta, saindo do quarto, deixando-o sozinho para falar com Alaric.

Quando Elena saiu do cômodo e ele escutou o barulho de passos nas escadas, ele correu os olhos pelo quarto dela, sentindo o aroma peculiar do perfume da _doppelganger_.

Klaus estava certo, quando Elena estava por perto, sentia-se estranho. O pensamento de passar dias com ela deixou-o... em expectativa. Sorriu minimamente com isso, apenas esperando-a voltar.

* * *

><p>Elena olhava com atenção o vampiro que estava dirigindo, sempre tomando o cuidado de desviar os olhos quando ele a fitava também. O silêncio predominava no carro, as árvores passavam rapidamente pela janela, fazendo um borrão verde ser a constante daquela viagem.<p>

Ela não tinha a mínima ideia para onde Elijah estava a levando, e para falar a verdade, não queria saber. Estava encarando aquilo como uma viagem de férias, algo que ela não teria horas atrás.

Tinha deixado um bilhete para Caroline e Bonnie, dizendo com quem estava e avisando sobre Rebekah. Devia aquilo às amigas, mas pediu na nota que elas não revelassem nada sobre o assunto para os irmãos Salvatore. Estranhamente, estava se sentindo bem com isso. Havia se cansado aos poucos da proteção de ambos e a briga cada vez mais frequente. Elena se sentia a responsável por tudo. E era.

- Estamos chegando.

Elijah anunciou, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável. Ela tentava controlar suas emoções. Estava um pouco nervosa com aquilo tudo, e tentava de todo modo não se lembrar de que pensara bastante no vampiro que estava ao seu lado.

Ele virou em uma rua erma, onde casas enormes se projetavam aos poucos. Ela fitou tudo com um fascínio contido. Mansões brancas e de cores claras já estavam iluminadas. Começava a anoitecer. O crepúsculo deixava o ar mais frio, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Vestia roupas de verão quando saíra.

Sua sorte é que pensara nisso e enfiara alguns agasalhos na pequena mala. Mas realmente se surpreendera com a temperatura do local, tão diferente de Mystic Falls.

- Onde estamos?

No momento em que perguntou, Elijah estacionou com facilidade em frente a uma casa enorme e de pintura branca. As luzes estavam apagadas, indicando que seriam apenas os dois naquele lugar. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Em algum lugar perto de Boston.

Uma resposta vazia. Elijah não parecia disposto a dar a localização exata do local. Ela apenas assentiu, fascinada. Ele gesticulou para que ela começasse a caminhar, pegando a mala dela com facilidade e seguindo-a. Ele abriu a porta grande, empurrando a madeira.

Ela esperava um local mofado e cheio de pó, mas se surpreendeu quando viu a grande sala impecável. Os móveis reluziam à luz que ele acabara de acender, o local cheirava a limpo e tudo estava sistematicamente no lugar.

- Você mora aqui?

Ele colocou a mala no chão polido e a olhou.

- De vez em quando.

Elena entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Começou a andar calmamente, observando tudo.

- Pedi para que deixassem a casa habitável. Há comida para você na geladeira. Seu quarto está pronto. Ninguém mais virá aqui.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

Ele sorriu minimamente.

- Persuasão.

- Que jeito bonito de dizer que hipnotizou alguém.

Ele deu de ombros, pousando delicadamente a mão esquerda nas costas dela. Ela tentou ignorar o contato, mas foi praticamente impossível. Elijah tinha um toque... dominador, mesmo que fosse suave. Ele a empurrou em direção às escadas e ambos subiram, ele levando a mala dela com facilidade na mão direita.

Ele indicou uma porta e ela a abriu. Era um quarto enorme. Possuía uma cama de casal que estava coberta com lençóis escuros e de aparência macia.

- Vou te dar privacidade. Descanse um pouco. Voltarei mais tarde com o seu jantar.

Ela assentiu e Elijah lhe deixou só pela primeira vez naquele dia. O crepúsculo já havia dado espaço para a lua e as estrelas. Sentia-se cansada, o dia fora anormal, como de costume.

Respirou fundo, caminhando pelo quarto e descobrindo tudo o que tinha ali. Abriu os armários, vendo-os parcialmente vazios. Apenas um terno estava pendurado em um cabide prateado. Elena pôde sentir o cheiro de Elijah na peça de roupa. Repreendeu-se com isso. _O que estava fazendo?_

Meneou a cabeça para tirar aquele tipo de pensamento de sua mente e abriu outra porta ao lado. Era um banheiro. Possuía uma banheira grande, o piso era de mármore escuro. As torneiras eram prateadas, seguindo toda a decoração do local. Havia tudo o que uma pessoa precisava para um banho de forma impecável. Recém comprado.

- Ótimo.

Elena retirou as roupas com rapidez, trancando a porta do banheiro e abrindo o chuveiro. A água quente encontrou o seu corpo, correndo por cada parte e deixando uma sensação prazerosa de relaxamento.

Fechou os olhos, deixando a água bater em seu rosto.

Pensava no dia que havia tido, e não pôde deixar de ficar inquieta ao lembrar-se que estava com Elijah, dentro de uma casa, a sós. Mas confiava no vampiro e em seu caráter. E para Elena, isso era o suficiente.

Infelizmente, a garota estava mais enganada do que nunca.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Já estava deitada há bons vinte minutos. Os cabelos agora estavam quase secos, o travesseiro ainda estava úmido. Elena sentia um pouco de frio, havia trazido consigo apenas roupas leves visando o verão, tinha alguns casacos finos na mala, mas a preguiça predominava, não queria vesti-los. Também não queria se levantar para fechar a janela. Uma brisa fria entrava pelo quarto, esfriando o seu corpo.

Um barulho de alguém batendo na porta soou, e apenas quando ela pediu para que entrasse, ele entrou. Elijah estava com uma bandeja prateada nas mãos, mas pousou-a delicadamente em uma mesa que ficava perto da janela. Ele fechou o vidro, parecendo adivinhar o que ela queria.

Ela se sentou na cama, puxando as pernas em direção ao corpo e pousando o queixo entre os joelhos. Elijah virou-se para ela. Estava vestindo um terno diferente, escuro. Uma gravata prateada aparecia com mais clareza por cima do tecido negro.

- Que horas são?

- Duas da madrugada.

Ela gemeu em frustração. Sentia-se cansada, mas não havia conseguido dormir. A tensão do dia não deixou. Como iria descansar sabendo que estava sozinha com um Original em uma casa enorme? Pior, que estava sendo perseguida por uma Original psicopata?

Virou-se para o vampiro. Às vezes ele a olhava com uma intensidade mais informal, diferente. Parecia ler os pensamentos dela. Elena achava aquilo inquietante. Klaus também tinha esse modo de olhar, mas com Elijah era diferente...

- Sente fome.

Ele disse em um tom afirmativo. Ela assentiu, assustando-se momentaneamente e pensando no que acabara de analisar. De repente se sentiu insegura. Um Original conseguia hipnotizar outros vampiros, não morriam como qualquer um e eram extremamente fortes. Ela não se surpreenderia se _ele_ conseguisse de fato ler seus pensamentos.

- Eu consigo escutar seu estômago.

Ele disse e ela se acalmou. Estava ficando paranoica. Ele apontou para a bandeja, mas ela apenas continuou o fitando. Algumas perguntas haviam surgido em sua mente, e ela não conseguiria comer enquanto não as fizesse para ele.

- Elijah, quando vou poder sair daqui?

- Quando dermos um jeito em Rebekah.

Respondeu, travando o maxilar delineado e olhando dessa vez para a janela. A luz da lua cortava o rosto dele, fazendo os olhos castanhos escuros serem preenchidos com um brilho estranho. Ele ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. Elena pigarreou.

- E vocês pretendem fazer isso como?

Perguntou, deixando a curiosidade prevalecer, atropelando a educação e a descrição. Ele não respondeu, apenas gesticulou para ela novamente.

- Coma um pouco, Elena.

Ela gemeu em frustração e ele percebeu que aquele tipo de som ficava lindo saindo de sua boca, mas apagou tais pensamentos de sua cabeça rapidamente, tentando se concentrar na alimentação dela.

- Eu não quero _realmente_ ficar aqui.

Ele suspirou, demonstrando um pouco de falta de paciência. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao lado dela, no colchão.

- Eu também não quero enfiar uma adaga na minha irmã, Elena.

Respondeu a verdade. Teria que hipnotizar alguém para isso, mas Rebekah sempre ficava mais vulnerável com raiva. Enfiar uma adaga na Original seria fácil. De repente ele percebeu que estava arquitetando novamente um plano horrível, atitude que ele prometera que não faria depois do que fez a Elena. Estava usando o ponto fraco de Rebekah para atingir seus objetivos próprios. Sentiu-se horrível com aquilo.

- Mas desacordar Rebekah será a atitude mais inteligente no momento... – ele a olhou com intensidade – A menos que você queira passar o resto da vida fugindo.

O coração dela deu um pequeno salto. Elijah escutou o som, mas não comentou nada. Ela não sabia o motivo de estar prendendo a respiração. Passar o resto da vida fugindo definitivamente não estava em seus planos, mas pensar em fazer isso com ele fez aquela sensação estranha tomar seu corpo.

- Sinto muito, Elijah.

Respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente e ele apenas assentiu.

- Precisa comer, Elena.

Ele fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas ela pegou o tecido do seu terno caro em um gesto automático. Ele se surpreendeu com isso e a olhou com um misto de curiosidade e diversão.

- Fique aqui.

Ela pediu, sentindo o rubor espalhar em seu rosto. Os olhos castanhos do vampiro a fitaram com uma atenção adicional, mas ele não respondeu nada em palavras, gesticulou com a cabeça e voltou a se sentar ao lado dela no colchão, percebendo que Elena não estava muito interessada na comida.

Ela o olhava sem entender muito bem a necessidade que sentia dele ali. Ele lhe proporcionava uma sensação diferente de proteção. Damon e Stefan tinham seus momentos, mas estar sob a guarda de um Original era claramente mais seguro.

E ele tentava se convencer de que o motivo de gostar da companhia dele era esse. O Original observava algo por trás do vidro da grande janela, imerso em pensamentos. Ela aproveitou-se disso para olhá-lo com mais calma. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos, mas a expressão de calma que ele carregava era a mesma. Infelizmente, ela não pôde deixar de observar que ele possuía uma expressão um pouco triste.

- Você é diferente.

Ela disse sem pensar. Mais como um sussurro do que como uma frase completa, pensando em voz alta. Isso não impediu Elijah de escutá-la, afinal sua audição era ampla demais e captava até o mais baixo farfalhar das folhas lá fora.

- Como?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente interessado na observação dela. Ela engoliu em seco, percebendo que o vampiro não pararia de olhá-la enquanto não obtivesse a resposta.

- Você é o único vampiro que parece visivelmente cansado em alguns momentos... – ela o olhou com mais atenção. – Um dos únicos que parece realmente ter sentimentos, por mais que tente lutar contra eles.

Elijah travou o maxilar, fazendo a linha delineada daquele lugar ficar mais visível. Não ficou surpreso, Elena era observadora e tinha sensibilidade, só se sentiu estranho da garota ter tocado em seu ponto fraco.

- Já vivi demais para ser assim.

Respondeu vagamente. Ela assentiu, percebendo que havia ultrapassado uma linha tênue entre o Elijah aberto a conversas e o Elijah obscuro. Ela apoiou as mãos no colchão para se levantar, mas dessa vez foi o vampiro que a impediu.

Ele não disse nada, apenas a fitou com olhos atentos e intensos. Ela pôde distinguir a curiosidade por trás das orbes.

- Como pode ser tão parecida...

Elena percebeu de quem ele falava. Remexeu-se inquieta, parte por querer sair daquele rumo que o assunto estava seguindo, parte porque ele pousava a mão um pouco fria em seu antebraço, fazendo ondas de arrepios percorrerem o seu corpo.

- Mas tão diferente?

Completou a sua análise, deixando no ar sua principal dúvida.

- Sou idêntica a ela fisicamente.

Elena disse, terminando o assunto.

- Exatamente. Fisicamente.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso mínimo. Elijah nunca sorria como alguém normal, havia algo de enigmático até naqueles gestos dele. De repente ela sentiu os dedos frios dele começarem a correr suavemente pelo seu braço, subindo. O mesmo toque sutil e dominador.

Ele não parou igual ela esperava, seus dedos tomaram a direção do pescoço e ele passou o polegar pela veia saliente daquele lugar, deixando-a um pouco aflita. Elijah se aproximou vagarosamente e escutou o coração dela bater em um ritmo mais veloz com aquilo.

Inalou o doce aroma do sangue dela.

- Ah, o sangue Petrova...

Elena engoliu em seco, tendo uma sensação estranha de _déjà vu_. Elijah havia feito o mesmo gesto com ela quando a conheceu, claro que as circunstâncias eram completamente diferentes. No passado, ela estava aflita e insegura. E via Elijah como um vampiro muito perigoso. Agora as sensações eram diferentes. Sentia-se aflita sim, mas não insegura. E Elijah ainda era um vampiro muito perigoso. Mas o perigo que ele carregava agora era totalmente divergente do perigo anterior.

- Klaus lhe mataria se bebesse meu sangue.

Disse sem pensar e escutou-o rir minimamente. A boca dele estava muito perto do seu pescoço, ela podia sentir a respiração dele bater em sua pele.

- Não é o sangue que está em você que me interessa, Elena.

Ela sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrer o seu corpo. Ele se afastou, o suficiente para fitá-la diretamente nos olhos agora.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. – aproximou-se novamente – Eu nunca te machucaria...

Com isso, ele a beijou. Um beijo calmo e delicado. Os lábios dele deixando um formigamento gostoso nos lábios dela. O Original esperou a reação de Elena, que foi positiva. Sentiu-a estremecer levemente ao seu toque quando passou as mãos nos braços, subindo em direção à nuca dela. Os dedos dele se infiltraram pelos fios escuros e lisos do cabelo dela, puxando-o com delicadeza, que ia ganhando um pouco mais de força à medida que ela correspondia a tudo.

Mexeu os lábios, forçando-a a abrir os seus. A língua dele invadiu a boca dela. As mãos dele pareciam segurá-la com uma possessão contida, a boca mexia com experiência, cada toque deixando-a vulnerável.

Ele empurrou-a no colchão e ela deitou-se, sentindo logo depois o peso do corpo dele lhe prensar. Suas mãos correram pelas costas do vampiro, sentindo a textura do pano do terno, até chegar aos cabelos. Eram sedosos; igual Elena – no seu inconsciente – imaginava.

De repente ele se afastou.

Elijah sentou-se novamente na cama, deixando a garota arfando por causa do contato repentino e brusco.

- Elena... sinto muito.

Tampou o rosto sério com as mãos, quase a fazendo gemer em frustração. Ela ainda processava o que seu corpo tinha sentido. Não sabia o motivo daquilo. Não sabia se era pelo fato de Elijah ser um Original, tornando-se um vampiro com mais poder de sedução, ou pelo fato de Elena ter realmente percebido naquele momento que sempre o desejou. No íntimo, ele mexia com os sentimentos dela. Os mais primitivos, infelizmente.

Ela ajoelhou-se no colchão, aproximando-se dele. Ele percebeu isso, mas ignorou. Seus olhos estavam agora focados na janela, o luar que entrava no quarto banhava o corpo dele, fazendo-o parecer mais como um fantasma do que como um homem de carne e osso.

- Não peça desculpas, Elijah.

As mãos dela correram novamente pelas costas dele, pousando nos ombros largos. Ele fechou os olhos. Ela estava correndo grande perigo se continuasse com aquilo. Elena não entendia suas ações, apenas queria tocá-lo.

Ela pousou a mão no queixo dele, forçando-o a virar o rosto novamente.

- Não peça desculpas por algo que você não tem inteiramente culpa.

Ela puxou-o novamente e ele não objetou. Os lábios se encontraram de forma mais voraz e ele a empurrou para o colchão com um pouco mais de violência. O corpo dele a prensou, ele correu as mãos pelas pernas dela, apertando a carne ali. Sentiu os seios dela comprimindo o seu peito. Afastou-se para olhá-la com mais atenção.

Elena fitou o vampiro com um fascínio contido. Não pôde deixar de admitir que ele era um homem muito bonito. Os olhos escuros eram sérios e enigmáticos. Os cabelos ficavam bonitos até mesmo ligeiramente bagunçados. A linha do maxilar era delineada, fazendo o formato do rosto ser quadrado, atraente.

Ela pousou a mão no cinto dele, retirando-o com um pouco de expectativa. Ele retirou o terno, ficando apenas com a blusa social. Ela nunca havia o visto assim. Ele pegou as mãos dela, puxando-a para que ela ficasse novamente ajoelhada. Ela aproveitou-se disso, tendo mais acesso ao corpo dele. 

Suas mãos trêmulas foram em direção à gravata prateada e ela a retirou. Os dedos inexperientes desabotoaram a blusa dele. À medida que retirava cada um de sua respectiva casa, percebia que o pano revelava um peito delineado, que ela nunca imaginara que existia.

Ela empurrou a blusa para trás, retirando-a. Elijah tinha um físico bonito, forte e tonificado. O peito quase não se mexia, a respiração dele ainda estava calma. Ela tentou não pensar que ele já havia feito o que iriam fazer inúmeras vezes. Ela era praticamente uma iniciante comparada a ele.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso genuíno e espontâneo, mas que continha uma maldade visível.

- Por que treme?

Perguntou e ela não respondeu. Ele não esperou a resposta. Sabia qual era. Empurrou-a para a cama novamente e cobriu o corpo frágil com o seu forte. Ele beijava cada pedaço de pele que seus lábios conseguiam alcançar, tomando o cuidado de não se aproximar muito do pescoço, onde o fluxo sanguíneo era alto. Sabia que nunca a machucaria, mas infelizmente ele era um vampiro. E um vampiro tinha desejo de sangue, e não seguia muito suas promessas.

As mãos dele enfiaram-se por debaixo do tecido fino da camisola dela, subindo-o de acordo com o que ele descobria. A pele era sedosa e quente ao seu toque, e estava arrepiada. Ele sentia a expectativa dela crescer à medida que ele manuseava o seu corpo.

Rasgou a camisola no meio, deixando-a aberta no corpo de Elena. Os seios foram expostos, ela arfou ao perceber o que ele havia feito, e fez menção de escondê-los. Uma atitude tola, ela sabia que de qualquer maneira ele iria ver tudo. Elijah a impediu, segurando seus braços enquanto tomava sua boca novamente.

Elena correspondeu, e antes que pudesse se arrepender, enlaçou-o pela cintura, fazendo-o prensar-se mais ao seu corpo. Sentiu a excitação evidente dele através do tecido, e quando o fez, gemeu.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Elijah. Ele rasgou a roupa íntima dela com facilidade, deixando-a nua em frente a ele. Os olhos castanhos pareciam cobiçosos à medida que ele a fitava. Ela sentiu o rubor perpassar sua face pela segunda vez naquela noite, mas sabia que nunca desistiria do que estava prestes a fazer.

Antes que ela se desse conta, ele havia sumido e voltado nu para a cama. Ela não o olhou por inteiro. Algo a impedia disso. Afinal, era Elijah, o Original que a salvara diversas vezes e que poderia ser considerado um amigo. E ele possuía... algo. Algo que tirava a coragem dela para tudo.

Ele espaçou as pernas dela e a olhou com atenção. Ela arqueou em direção a ele, indicando que realmente queria o que estava por vir. Com um movimento de quadril, Elijah a penetrou.

Ambos gemeram em uníssono, ela sentindo o membro dele a invadir, ele não acreditando que estava finalmente tomando Elena para si. A olhou sem conseguir se conter, e quando ele a fitou, ela se sentiu completa.

Ele começou a se movimentar com experiência, fazendo o corpo dela esquentar-se com os movimentos dele. Ela fechou os olhos, aproveitando-se ao máximo daquilo. Fazer sexo com um vampiro era prazeroso, mas fazer sexo com um Original se mostrava divino. Afinal, ele tinha séculos de experiência. Ela era uma leiga, um instrumento, que ele conseguia manusear com perfeição como se possuísse um manual para aquilo.

Os olhos de Elijah começaram a escurecer e ela percebeu que ele virou o rosto. Ele sabia que a excitação estava começando a tomar um rumo alarmante, conseguiu ver o seu reflexo através das orbes escuras dos olhos dela. Controlou-se o suficiente para fazer os seus olhos voltarem ao normal, virando o rosto novamente.

Ela puxou-o mais para si, querendo senti-lo de todas as formas, o corpo inteiro, enquanto ele estocava em um ritmo sobrenatural, um ritmo nem lento e nem rápido demais, porém perfeito. Fechou os olhos, soltando um gemido contido perto do ouvido de Elijah.

E no momento em que ele escutou tal som, percebeu que estava perdido.

Ele levantou o rosto e ela percebeu os olhos escurecerem novamente. Os dentes começaram a ficar mais visíveis, afiados. Ela percebeu que nunca havia o visto assim. Ele parou os movimentos, respirando fundo e escondendo o rosto.

Ela sentiu-o pulsar dentro de si e seu corpo quase entrou em combustão. Não queria que ele parasse, mas sabia exatamente o motivo pelo qual ele o fez. A respiração dele estava finalmente entrecortada, ela sentia o ar quente sair da boca dele e bater em seu pescoço.

Elena pegou o rosto de Elijah, forçando-o a virar-se para ela novamente. Os caninos estavam totalmente expostos dessa vez, mas ela não os achou estranhos; tampouco perigosos.

Aquilo apenas a excitou ainda mais.

- Pare de esconder quem você realmente é, Elijah.

Dizer aquilo poderia ter sido uma imprudência, mas ele sabia que ela estava certa. Elijah não era um homem normal, era um vampiro Original que bebia sangue e possuía os mesmos extintos selvagens que qualquer um da sua espécie possuía.

Vagarosamente, ele foi retomando o ritmo do quadril, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e agradecê-lo mentalmente por aquilo. Ele aproximou-se da curva do pescoço dela, aumentando as estocadas e a violência no gesto. O corpo dela começava a dar os primeiros sinais de satisfação completa. Os dentes dele roçaram levemente a pele do pescoço dela.

- Me morda.

Ela pediu, sem conseguir se conter. Não sabia por que havia feito tal pedido. Mas o fez.

Ele diminuiu as estocadas, mas ela gemeu com aquilo e ele entendeu o que ela queria. Retomou o ritmo e sem pensar duas vezes, enfiou os dentes afiados no pescoço alvo e delicado. O sangue jorrou para dentro de sua boca, correndo pela garganta e satisfazendo o seu desejo mais primitivo.

Elijah percebeu Elena arquear em sua direção, as paredes do sexo dela o apertaram e ela arfou, entregando-se completamente ao momento, chegando ao seu ápice.

Pensar que estava drenando o sangue que prometeu proteger fez com que ele retirasse suas presas do pescoço dela. Ele a fitou, e quando o fez, sentiu-se derramar dentro dela.

Elena gostou de tudo. Exatamente _tudo_ daquilo. O queixo do vampiro estava cortado por uma linha fina e vermelha do líquido que ele havia acabado de saborear. O corpo dele pesava por cima do seu à medida que ele ia relaxando.

Ele a deixou, deitando-se ao lado dela. Elena sentia uma leve dor no pescoço, mas o que sentia no meio de suas pernas deixava a sensação do pescoço quase insignificante.

Ela o olhou, um pouco surpresa com o rumo que aquilo havia tomado, e quão intenso aquilo fora.

- Acorde, Elena. Você precisa comer.

Não entendeu o que Elijah estava lhe falando, e antes de pedir para que ele repetisse, observou-o embaçar como se estivesse por detrás de um vidro fosco.

Abriu os olhos.

Ainda estava na cama, na mesma posição em que estava há segundos. Mas o corpo estava coberto por uma camisola fina. O cabelo ainda estava úmido. Ela sentia seu estômago roncar. Procurou Elijah, sentando-se na cama com uma confusão visível gravada no rosto.

Ele estava sentado na poltrona em frente à cama dela, completamente vestido. O terno era escuro, mas a gravata era em um tom azul, bem diferente da cor que ela se lembrava. O dedo indicador estava pousado em uma têmpora e o os outros sustentavam o queixo. E ele parecia incrivelmente... perigoso.

De repente Elena percebeu o que havia acontecido.

- Há quanto tempo não toma Verbena?

O rosto dela tomou uma coloração rubra e ela puxou o lençol, cobrindo o corpo com ele. Por mais que soubesse que fora um sonho, sabia que Elijah havia sentido tudo o que ela tinha sentido. E visto.

- Desde que vocês deixaram Mystic Falls.

Respondeu, a raiva transparecendo um pouco em cada palavra dita. Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso mínimo e debochado que ele dava quando alguém lhe contava o óbvio. Ela odiou aquilo.

- Você não tem o direito de manipular os meus sonhos.

Ele deu de ombros, como se aquilo tivesse sido algo insignificante.

- Só fiquei curioso sobre o quanto sua barreira mental aguentaria.

Ela levantou-se da cama, esquecendo-se de que estava apenas com uma camisola curta. Ele correu os olhos automaticamente pelo corpo dela, sempre analisador. Ela não conseguiu conter o arrepio que correu pela sua pele.

Aproximou-se dele, sentindo uma coragem estranha.

- Nunca mais faça isso.

Ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

- Senão...?

- Senão eu fujo daqui.

- Você não conseguiria.

- Se não me manipular, não tento.

Elijah correu o dedo indicador pelo braço desnudo da garota, sentindo a pele arrepiada.

- Você está negociando comigo?

Ela travou o maxilar, visivelmente furiosa.

- Agora não.

Ele permaneceu sério, logo depois apontou para a mesa em que havia depositado o jantar dela. Ela caminhou até o local e pegou o sanduíche natural, sentindo-se faminta. Mordeu um pedaço, nunca deixando de olhá-lo.

- Há um colar pequeno que contém Verbena ao lado da bandeja. Quero que o coloque. A última coisa que precisamos é que algum vampiro a hipnotize.

Ela engoliu, olhando uma caixa de veludo azul escuro que estava pousada na mesa. Elena não a abriu imediatamente, continuou a comer, temendo tudo aquilo.

Pois, por mais que tentasse negar a si mesma, não podia deixar de pensar que Elijah não precisaria de nenhum poder de hipnose e nem de manipular seus sonhos. Um simples colar não seria obstáculo para ele. Porque depois do que ela acabara de experimentar, mesmo que em sonhos, ela nunca negaria nada àquele vampiro que a fitava com uma fome um pouco mais visível.

Ela engoliu em seco, no momento em que Elijah sorria.

Aquele sorriso genuíno e coberto de maldade que ele dava quando tinha certeza de algo.


	3. Parte III

**Atenção: **Elijah pode estar um pouco OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte III<strong>

Acordou, sentindo o vento frio entrar pela janela aberta e encontrar o seu corpo coberto apenas pelo lençol fino da cama. Puxou o cobertor para o corpo, abrindo e fechando os olhos de forma vagarosa, para depois gemer em frustração.

Não havia nem ao menos dormido, apenas cochilado.

A sensação de cansaço era evidente em cada parte do seu corpo, mas Elena não conseguia dormir. Não depois do que acontecera. Suspirou, esfregando as mãos geladas no rosto, buscando algo que nem ela conseguia entender.

Queria dormir, sentia-se exausta. Mas não conseguia. Porque também queria Elijah.

Havia deixado de mentir para si mesma há horas. Já sabia que o sonho que o vampiro plantara maliciosamente em sua mente já tinha dado os piores frutos. Ela não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça o modo como ele a tocou, o modo como se movimentou pelo seu corpo. Poderia tanto apenas uma ilusão ser instalada com facilidade em um cérebro humano? Ela estava cansada de saber que fora só um sonho, mas poderia jurar que seu corpo ainda estava quente, nos locais exatos que ela se lembrava de que ele a tocara.

Mordeu o lábio, se sentindo o pior ser da Terra. Como poderia desejá-lo? Fora apenas um maldito sonho! Sabia exatamente que sonhos como aquele ficavam por alguns dias na mente da pessoa, mas logo depois eram esquecidos.

Então por que ainda desejava realizá-lo?

Não sabia se o objetivo dele fora realmente aquele, ou se ele estava tentando ultrapassar sua barreira. De qualquer maneira, fora uma atitude mesquinha. Poderia apenas perguntar a ela há quanto tempo não tomava Verbena.

Respirou fundo, tomando com esse gesto a coragem para o que iria fazer a seguir.

Levantou-se da cama, sentindo o chão de piso frio sob seus pés descalços. Caminhou em direção ao móvel que a caixa que ele lhe dera estava, abrindo-a. O colar era no mínimo lindo. Um pequeno pingente em formato triangular, delicado. Elena levou o pingente ao nariz e inalou um aroma doce de uma planta. Verbena.

Colocou o colar no pescoço, sentindo-se protegida no mesmo momento. Lembrou-se de que Elijah teve que arrancar o colar que ela usava antes de perguntar onde estava a _Moonstone_, meses atrás.

Ela andou até a porta do quarto, saindo do cômodo pela primeira vez desde que chegara àquela imensa casa. Estava tudo escuro, ela conseguiu achar uma fonte de luz apenas na lareira que crepitava no primeiro andar, mas Elijah não estava ali. Mas ela não iria chamá-lo, já estava se sentindo burra apenas em ir atrás dele.

Engoliu em seco, observando com olhos atentos as portas do lugar. No segundo andar havia várias delas. Mas apenas uma estava entreaberta. Seria o quarto dele? Ela não pensou muito no assunto, caminhou pelo corredor sem fazer quase nenhum barulho. O chão era de mármore, e ela poderia apostar que o mármore era da pedra mais pura e verdadeira. Logo o piso abafava os seus passos.

Infelizmente a porta fazia o barulho pelo chão.

A madeira rangeu quando ela abriu-a um pouco. O cômodo estava escuro assim como o restante da casa, mas ela conseguiu distinguir uma silhueta na cama. Alguém dormindo. Ele dormindo.

Entrou o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, indo em direção à cama dele. A luz da lua batia em boa parte do colchão. Ela se aproximou mais, os olhos castanhos percorrendo o ser que estava deitado ali. Ele estava apenas com uma calça de moletom negra. O tórax era o mesmíssimo que ela recordava de seus sonhos. Nada mudara. Respirava tranquilamente.

Ela quase não conseguia acreditar que aquele corpo era o mesmo que estava sobre ela, minutos antes.

Em um maldito sonho.

- Pare de me observar, Elena. É estranho e desconfortável.

Elijah disse como um sussurro. O coração de Elena começou a martelar dentro do peito. Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas, infelizmente, estava claro que estava acordado.

- Eu... eu preciso falar com você.

As pálpebras se abriram e ele a fitou diretamente. Ela não gostou daquilo, o vampiro a observando sempre tornava tudo difícil. Perguntou-se mentalmente se realmente queria ter a conversa que estava planejando. Ele se sentou na cama, ligando o abajur. O cômodo foi inundado pela luz fraca e aconchegante da lâmpada e Elena pôde observar melhor o corpo dele. Desviou os olhos.

- Gostaria de saber por que me manipulou daquela maneira idiota.

Disse em um só fôlego, temendo que se não o fizesse, pudesse perder a coragem e desistir daquela ideia insana. Ele a olhou mais atentamente, depois passou a mão no cabelo e respirou fundo.

- Se eu soubesse a resposta, lhe daria de bom grado.

Ela foi pega desprevenida. Ele era o tipo de homem que tinha resposta para tudo. Ele a olhou, esperando pacientemente outras perguntas, mas o que conseguiu foi uma acusação.

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo.

Ela disse. Não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que falara naquele tom com ele, se é que algum dia havia falado.

- Você gostou?

A pergunta foi feita calmamente, mas isso não a impediu de ser pega de surpresa.

- Não.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no quarto. Ela desviou os olhos do corpo dele, temendo que Elijah percebesse aquilo. Na verdade, ela não havia nem notado que estava o observando.

- Você está mentindo.

Ele afirmou, fazendo-a desviar os olhos da parede para fitá-lo com visível irritação.

- Eu consigo escutar seu coração se acelerar quando você mente para mim. Achei que já tivesse lhe dito isso.

Ela não gostou daquilo. Poderia mentir para si mesma, mas não para um vampiro. Nunca para um vampiro. E havia gostado. No seu íntimo, sabia disso. Já ansiava por sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu, e não conseguia tirar os olhos do peito masculino, que subia e descia compassadamente.

- Você gostou, Elena?

- Não.

- Coração, Elena.

Ela respirou fundo sentindo o rosto sempre sério dele se contorcer em um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso de vitória.

- Eu sou humana.

Ele desencostou-se da cabeceira da cama, aproximando-se dela aos poucos. O cheiro do perfume masculino caro invadiu os sentidos de Elena e ela sentiu o seu coração se acelerar. Não era preciso audição de vampiro. Até mesmo ela estava escutando-o.

- É claro que você é humana. – ele afastou os cabelos lisos e longos do colo dela, cravando os olhos ali. – E eu sou um vampiro.

A reação dela foi afastar-se minimamente, mas não o suficiente para que seu corpo perdesse o toque dele.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Não gostou nem um pouco do seu pescoço exposto e como ele estava fitando aquele lugar. Mas logo ele desviou os olhos e fitou-a diretamente. Aproximou-se, ficando agora a centímetros do rosto dela.

- O que eu quero dizer, Elena, é que mesmo que eu pareça nobre e correto, eu sigo os extintos da minha raça.

Aproximou-se mais um pouco dela, correndo o nariz pela extensão da pele. Elena arrepiou-se. Ele estava fazendo de novo. Seduzindo-a com aquela voz macia, aquele toque calmo e ao mesmo tempo possessivo. O mesmo toque que ela se lembrava vivamente do sonho. E ele estava tão perto... tão alcançável...

Ela abriu os lábios para receber a boca dele, mas não o sentiu ali, os lábios de Elijah correram levemente pelo pescoço dela, sentindo aos poucos a pele delicada que ela possuía. Foram traçando uma linha de fogo por onde passavam, até estacionarem no maxilar dela, quase se encostando à boca feminina.

- Diga-me que gostou, Elena.

Ele pediu em um sussurro, o cheiro dele estava por toda parte. Ela mordeu os lábios, tomando a coragem necessária para fazer o que ele havia pedido.

- Eu... eu gostei.

Esperou-o agir, sentindo-se de repente ansiosa. Os lábios dele roçaram levemente nos lábios dela, deixando-a tonta. O toque... o sonho...

- Diga-me o que quer, Elena. O que deseja.

Os olhos castanhos do Original a fitaram com tanta intensidade que ela automaticamente buscou o colar que colocara antes de ir até ali, prendendo e apertando o pingente na mão, assegurando-se de que ele não estava a hipnotizando. Não, aquilo era real, e a vontade de dizer a ele o que tanto ansiava também.

- Eu quero você, Elijah. Eu quero sentir novamente...

Ele entendeu perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Ela queria sentir o que sentira no sonho? Aquela amostra tão pequena...

- Elena... Elena... doce Elena...

O vampiro sussurrou, o nome dela saindo como um aviso. Ele a puxou um pouco e ela se sentou no colo dele, finalmente plantando as mãos no peito do vampiro, sentindo-o igual queria senti-lo desde que entrara no quarto. Ele se aproximou dela, capturando sua nuca com a mão forte e determinada e olhando-a com atenção.

- Já lhe disse também para ter cuidado com o que deseja.

Finalmente, ele a beijou. Não um beijo calmo igual da última vez, e sim um beijo voraz, o toque dos lábios poderoso. A língua aveludada dele a invadiu com paciência. Elena sentiu seu corpo corresponder ao toque dominador do vampiro. A excitação dele estava cada vez mais dura, pressionando-a no seu ponto mais sensível. As mãos masculinas correram pelo corpo dela, roçando levemente nos seios, apertando a carne da cintura.

Ela soube naquele momento que, se o Elijah dos sonhos era contido, aquele Elijah entre suas pernas era o oposto.

A mão dele a encontrou, os dedos ágeis manuseando-a através do tecido fino da roupa íntima, sentindo-a ficar cada vez mais pronta para ele.

A boca dele não deixou a boca dela em nenhum momento, nem mesmo quando ele rasgou a lingerie dela e tocou-a diretamente, penetrando-a com um dedo.

Ela gemeu, sucumbindo ao prazer dessa vez real, e melhor. Muito melhor. O que havia sonhado parecia uma parcela ínfima do que estava sentindo no momento, do modo como ele a guiava.

Elijah parou de beijá-la para que ela recuperasse o fôlego, suas mãos trabalharam na camisola dela, retirando-a. Ela levantou os braços para ajudá-lo, e quando ficou nua, não sentiu vergonha, apenas ansiedade por mais.

- Melhor...

Ele analisou, a voz rouca deixando-a quente. Ela ajoelhou-se, rompendo o contato dos núcleos. Fitou-o com nítida relutância e percebeu que ele não iria se despir, ela teria que fazê-lo. Com mãos tremulas, agarrou o moletom da calça e abaixou-a, alegrando-se e surpreendendo-se ao constatar que ele não vestia nada por baixo. Absolutamente nada.

O membro ficou visível, e ela continuou retirando a calça até tê-lo totalmente nu.

Voltou ao seu lugar, encaixando-se ao corpo dele. Elijah pegou a cintura dela e a empurrou para baixo, penetrando com força e experiência.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, reprimindo um gemido que não escapou da audição aguçada do vampiro. Senti-lo realmente era bem melhor do que senti-lo em um mero sonho, ela compreendeu naquele momento. Ele começou a investir para dentro dela.

- Você sentiu isso?

Ele perguntou e ela evitou olhá-lo ao responder.

- Não... não dessa forma.

- É claro que não. Não foi real.

Aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a e empurrando-a no colchão. Cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, fazendo-a senti-lo mais profundamente. Elijah pegou o queixo dela e virou o rosto para que ele pudesse fitá-la nos olhos.

- Eu vou fazer você experimentar o melhor sexo do mundo, Elena.

Disso ela não tinha dúvida, cada célula do seu corpo parecia compatível com as do corpo dele. E ele era um vampiro. Um vampiro Original. Mas no fundo ela sabia que o motivo por qual ela o queria tanto, era porque ele era Elijah.

Ele recomeçou os movimentos, abraçando-a como um cavalheiro, mas penetrando-a como um homem. Ele era ambos. Ela sentiu seu corpo corresponder fielmente às investidas dele, enlaçando-o pela cintura. Ele começava a deslizar para dentro dela cada vez com mais velocidade e facilidade. Elena foi pega de surpresa quando se arqueou em direção a ele, as pernas travando-se em volta do corpo masculino, o gemido lhe escapando facilmente dos lábios.

Mas ele não parou. Ele não estava nem perto de parar. Os braços fortes deixaram-na, assim como o seu membro. Ele a virou, encaixando o corpo forte no corpo frágil e feminino. Os lábios começaram a explorar as costas dela, sentindo cada poro ali se arrepiar. Sentindo o gosto delicioso que ela tinha, o cheiro único do sangue Petrova. O braço enfiou entre o colchão e o corpo dela, puxando-a em direção a ele enquanto a penetrava novamente.

Ela tombou a cabeça, fechando os dedos no lençol escuro. Elijah puxou os fios do cabelo liso e meticulosamente arrumado dela, bagunçando-os e fazendo-a erguer a cabeça, enquanto os dedos da outra mão dele e encontravam novamente, estimulando-a até que ela sentisse o prazer completo chegar ao seu corpo novamente.

Não havia mais forças, sentia suas pernas trêmulas, assim como cada músculo, então ela se deitou, pronta para virar uma marionete nas mãos dele. Mas ele parou os movimentos, virando-a com calma e uma ternura surpreendente.

- Cansada?

- Um pouco.

Ele deu um sorriso mínimo, aquele sorriso enigmático que apenas ele conseguia dar. Aproximou-se, começando a beijar a pele do pescoço dela, descendo à medida que ele a experimentava. Chegou ao colo, e quando desceu mais um pouco, tomando um dos seios com a boca, sentiu-a corresponder.

O corpo dela já queria mais dele antes mesmo de ela estar preparada para isso. Mas ele não parou, seus lábios correram, descendo e chegando ao seu objetivo. A língua dele a encontrou. O gosto dela era melhor do que o cheiro. Aquilo era uma prova de que Elena era comestível em todos os sentidos, e Elijah teve que se controlar um pouco para não tornar o que estavam fazendo em algo perigoso. Ao sentir a boca do vampiro sugá-la, ela arqueou as costas, sentindo-se a ponto de explodir. E explodiu. Novamente. Pela terceira vez. Exausta.

O sorriso jocoso chegou aos lábios dele, antes de ele se encaixar no meio das pernas dela e penetrá-la novamente. Ela o abraçou, sentindo o quadril dele bater de encontro ao seu. As investidas eram agora mais violentas. Ele a olhou com intensidade enquanto a invadia. Não houve mordidas, nem dentes afiados, muito menos olhos negros. Era apenas ele. Era Elijah.

Dessa vez o vampiro derramou-se dentro dela, não conseguindo se conter ao ouvi-la ter seu quarto orgasmo, o nome dele saindo dos lábios carnudos dela em um sussurro exausto.

Ficaram imóveis por alguns segundos, as respirações descompassadas batendo no rosto um do outro, os corpos ainda grudados. Ela estava tremendo, já ele permanecia em uma calma surpreendente. Logo depois ele a deixou, deitando-se ao lado dela. Elena o fitou com atenção.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – ele perguntou.

- Quero ter certeza de que você não vai evaporar como da última vez.

Ele esboçou um sorriso enviesado, tocando levemente o pingente do colar, fazendo a pele dela se arrepiar.

- Imunidade. É real, Elena. Eu sou real.

- Às vezes me pergunto se você realmente é.

Aquilo o pegou desprevenido. Ele a puxou gentilmente de encontro ao peito dele, e ela pousou a cabeça ali, sentindo-se cansada, mas satisfeita. Muito satisfeita. Alguns minutos se passaram até que ele falasse algo.

- Eu gosto de você, Elena. Você tem qualidades que eu prezo e busco em alguém.

Ela lembrou-se da carta que ele havia deixado no quarto dela. Um pedido de desculpas. Doce e contido, algo que ele conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo em que era predador e perigoso.

- Eu também gosto de você, Elijah.

Ele tinha mais qualidades que ela. Era um cavalheiro, imortal, maldoso, poderoso e protetor. Amava a família. E era o melhor sexo que ela havia experimentado. Mas principalmente, ele era Elijah.


End file.
